


Illumination: Prismatic

by DreamWinder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Coming of Age, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Growing Up, How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWinder/pseuds/DreamWinder
Summary: When Keith is young all he knows is the orange sand and his pink pops and his purple ma.One day Keith knows of ships and his new home on an asteroid surrounded by brilliant blue. His family grows.Eventually, Keith knows why the Empire is a curse. He helps present dull blades andashes to crying families as planets hundreds took last stands on burn. Keith knows the grays of sacrifice, grief, and horror.One day, Keith has a coral scar on his shoulder and a navy suit and a violet sword. His ma couldn't be more worried. But Keith knows who he is and he knows a blade that thrums warm with his heartbeat.Then, a mission, data chip and freed prisoners later Keith knows red.  Scarlet, ruby, maroon bursts in the back of his mind as they fly. Keith knows what a Voltron Lion feels like.An alliance later and Keith knows an old white ship as home and what it feels like to form Voltron. The team part is being worked on, but they are getting along fairly well.And in that large, white ship far away from home, Keith finds kind and patient silver eyes. Keith has pink cheeks and finds himself falling in love.Keith doesn't know what to do about that.





	Illumination: Prismatic

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. Finally am posting my first fanfic. Wow!
> 
> So this first intro is really loose and an experimental style. I want it to be kid vision, so yeah. The rest of the story won't be like this. I already have chapter one in editing so I am shooting for next week! I want the Sheith to be in this story and to not have a series but who knows.
> 
> Please let me know what you think I am new to this!

When Keith is young, all he knows is the desert sand. His little family lives in a wooden two story home out in the desert and that seems to fit them just fine. Keith doesn't realise how different his ma is at first. Does not realise how different their family is. Not until much, much later.  
  
For Keith's ma is purple.  
  
That is the crux of it, the begining and the end. You could explain a little more and say his mother is not human. This is true. However species is not something Keith understands until hes older. The difference between sentient and non-sentient and the different types of awareness is a complicated matter many struggle over.  
  
But really, Keith's ma is purple. In defenceof his confusiom, there is a range of skin tones and a bigger range of hair and eye colors on Earth. And in kids cartoons even more so. To complicate it there is dyes, contacts and tattoos. So Keith's mom has pink hair, stripes, and purple/yellow eyes. So what? These are something that happens on Earth. Not with DNA on a bipedal, but he doesn't know that.  
  
But again, Keith understands something is different when he finds out humans don't really have orange or blue or purple skin. But Keith's ma has purple skin.  
  
And Earth? Earth only has humans. Which....don't have purple skin.  
  
Keith's ma is not human. Keith is not human. And this wasn't a problem growing up because his pops worked hard to make it NOT a problem.  
  
Keith's pops told his coworkers many things about his ma. And his ma never went to town, and Keith never went out to town either. Pops had to go out of his way doing multiple suplly runs. Lots of time, lots of fuel. Especially an exhausted fireman.  
  
Keith's ma would hunt, and they tried to garden. A lot. Emphasis on tried. No one could tell you how the tree got in the front yard because everything else did not do well.  
  
And Keith could not go to the doctor. _"Why should we take you, honey? I'm a paramedic."_ But kids should see a kids doctor. But Keith could not go to a kid's doctor. Keith's ma could not see a doctor at all.  
  
Because Keith's ma was purple and even though Keith was pink he had purple eyes and sharp teeth and they weren't human.  
  
When Keith realised this he understood why his ma laughed everytime a Galaxy Garrison commercial came on talking about finding alien life.  
  
The garrision was looking for bacteria in ice. Radiowaves in space. Twenty minutes out a small wooden house held a loving family. There was four purple eyes.  
  
Keith wondered if his parents meant to tell him. Keith couldn't blame them not for saying earlier. How do you tell a four year old the world doesn't think they exist? How do you tell them you might end up in a tent with wires like E.T.?  
  
But the next Garrison ad two people laughed. Keith pointed at his ma. That was that.  
  
When Keith gets older he knows more then the desert sand. It starts when mas knife flashes again. Keith stays in hiding and is told where a spare gun hes been taught how to use.  _"You keep the safety on unless you know its a bad guy do you hear me? Yes, Pops."_ It's not routine but hes familiar with this.  
  
His parents are gone again. Keith stays hidden. They come back covered in the desert sand and announce themselves. They have a code word. So Keith comes out.  
  
His ma has a hurt wrist. They have cuts. But its better then sometimes. They talk lowly as his pops wraps her wrist. Their voices sound worse then sometimes. Worse then ever. Keith is hugged. Keith gets told to pick dinner.  
  
Keith selects ice cream because surely they will never agree. They do. Keith is worried. Keith is scared.  
  
Two days and two nights later they put things in bags and then Keith learns of the stars from the box of a ship and not a box of an Earth television. There is no television like on Earth. Broadcasts do not include Teen Titians J.R. Super Chaos Energy Show the 2nd.  
  
There is shows with people not like Keith and pops. But they don't look like his ma either. His parents stand tense when they show him things. When they show him the stars. Keith does not know where they are going. Keith does not have the desert sand. But he has his parents, and if his parents do not leave until 2 o clock in the morning and come back scraped and bleeding then it must be okay. If his ma can go to town it must be better right? With so many planets surely people need firefighters.  
  
They do not need firefighters in space.   
  
But pops will be more like Keith's ma. Keith has no idea what that means except 'This knife is who I am' and 'Blades will erase all that is wrong in society'. Which... _ookayyy_. Keith knew his ma was different even before he knew purple was different. But she's the best mom, on or off Earth. Though Keith can't imagine his pops starting to act all Yoda about a knife but Keith will support him. Yoda knife parents and all.  
  
Turns out, that Keith's pops cannot even get a knife. And there is more purple people who are not happy that they are there. Keith is standing behind his pops while his ma argues with a grumpy blue man with cat ears while many people with funny masks and outfits stand around them.  
  
They have swords like his ma's. But they are not like his ma's. Because his ma would never point that knife at his pops if they moved.  
  
Keith doesn't really know where they are. They landed inside a giant asteroid near a **sun** and **black holes** and it looked **AWESOME** but it's really purple and metal and cold inside. Everything is purple. _Everyone_ is purple.  
  
Keith has thought purple was the second best color to exist because his **MOM** was purple and she's beautiful and amazing. However if Keith stays here for too long he thinks he will not like purple. At. All. To think he could have been purple. He shudders, presses closer to his dad.  
  
Then the bluey-purply man with the red diamonds turns his head. He is not looking at his dad anymore. No he is looking at _Keith_.

Keith doesn't know what to do. He doesn't understand the look on his face. But maybe blue people have different face looks? He scrunches his face, unsure. It doesn't matter he decides.  This man has argued with his ma who is the **_SMARTEST PERSON ALIVE THANK YOU_** and glared at his pops and tried to get them to leave.  
  
His ma said they were going somewhere safe. His ma said they would have a new home here. And if that's what Krith's ma says then this guy better listen because his ma is gonna give a run down of how wrong he is and kick his butt. Yet the man still stares at Keith, like he is looking at a hard math problem. But Keith? He's made up his mind. And that is that this man can shut. Up.  
  
And Keith puffs his chest up and continues staring at this blue cat man in charge.  
  
And he runs to his ma.  
  
Absolutely no one likes that.  
  
His dad looks scared, when he finally looks back at him. He looks like a statue, frozen in fear. He tried to reach out for Keith, but the soprd people did not want him to move. The sword people also tried to catch Keith. But Keith is fast. Keith is faster. He is the fastest. His ma made sure of it. She also said a bunch of stuff about hybridity affecting agility rather then strength from size...but Keith didn't know what that meant. He got lollipops for 'health concerns' anyway.  
  
All Keith knew was that his parents were upset and he was faster then these other-sword-dudes and hes gonna support his ma. Hugs are clearly the best form of support. So he runs and tumbles across the big room with ships and hops behind his ma. He looks up at Blue Guy who looks at him with a raised eyebrows.  
  
And Keith crosses his arms and looks at with his nose in the air. It's very hard. Blue Guy is tall. But he does it, tippy toes and all and does that look the mean people in tv shows do.  
  
And he opens his mouth to tell this Blue Man something. Anything. Most likely to shut up and learn that moms are the smartest. His ma puts her hand over his mouth before he can. Bummer. But Ma looks like she wants to laugh. She turns to Blue Grump Dude with laughter in her eyes. But then his ma gets a look he's never seen before. It puts a nasty bad feeling in his tum.  
  
"Kolivan. I am either part of the blades or I am not. And if you still want me, then my family stays here." At his ma talking, everyone stops looking at him. They look at her. Her and Blue Cat Man. It looks like a big moment in a show. Keith thinks there should be  big booming music going 'da dun dunnnhhh!' or something.  
  
And Blue Man looks at Keith again. Keith isn't glaring at him anymore, but he doesn't know what this means. This all sounds serious and bad. He doesn't know what is going on. But Blue dude looks at Keith when he speaks.  
  
"And it is not safe for civilians on a military base. This base is hardly child proofed. It is a base of emergency operations suspended in a dangerous position and is near impossible to evacuate."  
  
"And it is not safe for undiscovered sentient life forms in the empire. We have kept the blue lion safe-" (Blue lions? Keith thinks his ma might be confused on species colors. But she isn't from Earth and she's purple. It's understandable.)"- but Kolivan. As your sister in arms. As your friend. As your packmate. I need my family safe."  
  
Woah. His ma's eyes are sad. So sad. Like he's never seen someone's eyes look that sad. Unsafe? What was going on? What was happening everythimg his parents went to deal with 'a spot of trouble'?  
  
Blue Guy, A.K.A. probably Kolivan, still is looking at Keith in the eyes. He thinks. Duds doesn't have irises.  
  
And he lifts his head and looks at Keith's mom.  
  
 Very quietly he says, "We look after the Marmora pack."  
  
And then Keith finds himself growing up on an asteroid hidden inside a sun. Not all of it. Most of it. Some of it?  
  
The first thing that gets talked about after that serious big 'duh duh dun' conversation is Where Can Keith Be And Not Be and that is even before they learn his and his pop's name.  
  
Which they have been told Keith's name. Yet, Keith is still 'cub'. Keith knows calling someone 'Mr. Blue Grumpy Cat Ears Man' is not polite. But calling Keith by Not His Name isn't either. So Keith might call him that anyway. Everyone acts really strange at this. But his mother is grinning and Kolivan stops. He turns and looks at Keith for a long time. Keith's mom has her grin growing huger and huger.  
  
Keith gets two slow pats on the head and his mom a "He clearly is your child".  
  
One day Keith knows the strange purple base as home, and a room in it as his. He doesn't know quite yet how much his family will grow from this, but it does. A huge and happy family.

Keith also comes to know of several Blades as many things. The most important is family. But sometimes Kolivan is still just 'Blue'. After all, Keith's still 'cub'.


End file.
